


The List

by KISSwift



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam overhears Blaine and the girls rank the guys they know based on hotness. Sam is pleasantly surprised that he’s in everyone’s top 5 but Blaine refuses to rank but gives out his “Top 5" only. Sam wants to be on Blaine’s #1 spot and does everything he can to make sure that Blaine puts him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

It had been Blaine’s idea to have a sleepover for the entire glee club before Regionals so they could all collectively take a break and stop worrying about it. Especially since Mr Schue was working them so hard in class and generally making everyone feel slightly insecure about their performance. And since he was the one with the huge house and the absentee parents he also ended up hosting it. They’d all stayed together in one room for a couple of hours and watched a couple of movies over snacks before splitting up into smaller groups.

Ryder, Artie and Jake had come with Sam to the games room to try and beat him at Halo. He’d had to carry Artie up there because the house wasn’t exactly wheelchair accessible but that didn’t really matter. Originally Blaine had been planning on coming with them but it had been hard for him to argue with the group of girls who had dragged him off. And the rest of the guys hadn’t really been in the mood to. But now Sam was feeling kind of bad because while the girls were nice in small doses they could get kind of overwhelming. So he excused himself from the game for a while to go rescue Blaine.

Only when he got near to Blaine’s room he overheard something that he couldn’t resist staying and listening to. “Okay, that’s enough of this,” Sugar said interrupting something that Brittany had been going on about, “it’s time to get down to the real purpose of sleepovers. Talking about boys.”

“So that’s why you dragged me in here,” Blaine said. Sam couldn’t see the eye roll but he knew that it had to have happened.

“Well yes, we have to get everyone’s perspective,” Tina pointed out. Although Sam was sure that wasn’t the only reason that Tina wanted to hang out with Blaine more. Alright so Tina was kind of cool but she needed to get over her crush already.

“Alright, but this better not take too long because I do not trust most of the boys with my games system,” Blaine sighed, “Jake broke my pool table the last time he was here.”

Sam snorted before remembering he was trying to be quiet. It had been a little funny for everyone else when tiny little Blaine completely tore into Jake who hadn’t looked at him the same since. After shelling out to pay for it he had noticed Jake being extremely careful with anything that Blaine owned ever since.

“Fine,” Kitty said, “then we list our top five guys that we know in order of hotness. And we get first go at Guitar Hero when we go back to the games room.”

“Deal,” Blaine agreed, “but I’m not ranking mine. I’m not giving you girls that type of information.”

There were a few grumbles at that but it didn’t seem like anybody was going to try and talk him into actually giving the numbers.

“I’ll go first since it was my idea,” Kitty said with a smile, “I’m going to put Artie first because honestly he’s been looking pretty good recently, and I’ll put Jake at number two because he’s my ex-boyfriend and he’s also really hot. And Sam gets number three because abs. That leaves Ryder in number four and Blaine you get to be number five because the gel seriously lowers your rating.”

Sam could hear Blaine complaining about Kitty dissing his gel but was too happy about being on Kitty’s list to feel offended on his behalf. Besides Blaine did wear a little too much gel. It wasn’t that he couldn’t pull it off but the few times he’d seen him without the gel he’d looked much better. And he’d have to tell Artie that there was a chance he could land himself a date with Kitty which he’d been wrangling after for ages no matter what he said.

“Alright, I’m next,” Brittany said happily, “although I think I should be allowed girls on my list.”

“Stick to the rules Britt,” Tina told her.

“Well Sam is number one because he’s my fellow blonde superhero and he’s my most recent boyfriend,” Brittany said, “and Blaine you can be number two because you’re my fellow unicorn. And Jake can be number three although he hasn’t made out with me yet. Which is ruining my perfect record. And Ryder hasn’t either. And he’s number five. Right after Puck because he has cool arms although he keeps calling them guns and I don’t think that’s appropriate because Becky fired a gun at our school.”

“Let’s not bring that up at a sleepover Britt,” Marley told her gently.

Sam shook of the reminder of the worst day of his life and focused on the fact that apparently his girlfriend thought he was the hottest guy she knew. That was a good sign. Although he was sure Santana ranked above him overall and that he was going to get dumped soon. That’s what always happened after all.

“I get to go next,” Sugar said, “Well first I’m going to put Rory as number one. It’s a shame that he got deported back to Ireland because he was super hot. And Artie gets second because we were the best couple. And Puck gets third because he did push ups in front of me on a table and that was really hot. It was a while ago but it was still hot. And Sam can have four and Blaine five because I don’t really know that many boys.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he should count that as a compliment or not but he was going to count it as one. Because he needed all the confidence he could get about his appearance and this was making him feel better.

“Your go Marley Rose,” Kitty told her friend. She got a quiet protest but it seemed like nobody was willing to argue with Kitty today.

“Alright well obviously Jake is number one,” Marley sighed, “do I really have to do this?”

“YES!” the girls shouted in unison. Blaine’s voice was notably absent.

“Fine, I guess Ryder is number two,” here she paused while one of the girls whistled, “and Sam can be number three. I feel really awkward saying this in the same room as you but before I found out you were gay I kind of had a crush on you so you’re fourth Blaine and a guy from my old school called Liam is number five.”

He’d been on everyone’s list so far. That was quite an ego boost even if he was meant to be hearing none of this. Still it wasn’t like they’d specifically said that this was some massive secret. It was just a girl plus guy who was interested in guys things. And if anyone knew that he identified as bisexual he’d be invited anyway. It was just that he didn’t feel entirely comfortable telling anyone that yet.

“I think it’s a little unfair that you name a guy that none of us can see and judge,” Tina said sulkily.

“You can look him up on Facebook tomorrow,” Marley told her.

“Fine, my turn then,” Tina replied, “and at number one is…”

Before she could name her number one the girls chorused, “Blaine,” and Sam smirked imagining how much Blaine was blushing at that. He always had trouble processing the fact that people were attracted to him properly which was stupid as far as Sam was concerned because practically everyone was attracted to him. He didn’t even notice the looks he got in the street from random women. And sometimes men.

“I didn’t interrupt any of you,” Tina huffed, “but yes Blaine gets number one. And Mike gets number two with Sam in third and Artie in fourth. I’ll just put Ryder in fifth or something. I don’t know who else to put there.”

“It’s Unique’s turn,” Unique declared causing Sam to jump as he had forgotten that she would have been in there because she had been so quiet, “and I’m putting Ryder in first and Jake can have second. Although Sam is a pretty close third because you’re right Kitty those abs are fine. And Puck gets fourth because apparently bad boys will never stop being hot even if they aren’t as bad as reports suggest. And Blaine you can have the last spot because speaking of arms have you been working out recently.”

“It’s the boxing and fencing,” Blaine said modestly.

“Why are you gay? It’s so unfair,” Brittany complained, “because if you were a bicorn you could come and make out with me.”

Sam had a feeling that this was something most girls thought about when they found out Blaine was gay. He waited impatiently for Blaine’s response but it didn’t come. He assumed he’d shrugged or something.

“Alright Blaine, give us your list,” Kitty said impatiently, “and it had better be a good one since you’re being a spoilsport by not letting us get the full amount of gossip from it.”

“You should consider yourselves lucky that you’re getting anything out of me at all Kitty since I do not want to do this,” Blaine told her firmly, “okay my five are Puck, Kurt, Wes, Sam and probably Mike. And yes I will let you see pictures of Wes on my Facebook so you don’t complain."

Sam couldn’t tell whether he wanted to feel thrilled or frustrated. He’d made it on everyone’s list including Blaine’s. But now he really wanted to know who had made it to number one on Blaine’s list. It was probably Kurt after all he was pretty sure Blaine was still hung up on him. He really wanted it to be him though, he didn’t really know why but knowing he was the most attractive guy that Blaine knew was really important all of a sudden.

“I do hope you realise that if this Wes guy is straight practically your entire list is straight guys Blaine,” Tina said snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Says the woman whose list I topped,” Blaine said pointedly and Sam could practically hear the raised eyebrow. This statement was followed by giggles and snorts from the others in the room, “and yes Wes is straight although we always thought he and David were a little too close for him to not at least be a little curious.”

“So Dalton Academy really is Gay Hogwarts!” Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

“Not really Britt,” Blaine laughed, “we only had about thirty openly gay or bisexual guys at the school in total and it was only that high because of our no bullying policy.”

“Okay boring,” Kitty snapped, “open up Facebook because I want to see the two hot guys I haven’t met and judge them. You’re first Marley.”

Sam backed away from the door after that thinking that he’d heard enough although he could still hear the squealing about the boys on screen from halfway down the hall.

The girls got back just after Sam did with Blaine in tow and Jake looked like he would have dropped his controller to prove that he wasn’t damaging it if he didn’t think it might actually end up damaged that way. It was enough to get his character killed mercilessly by Ryder though. Blaine simply rolled his eyes at Jake’s behaviour and told them to put Guitar Hero in.

~#~#~#~

The next day Sam was ready to put his plan to get to the top of Blaine’s list into action. He didn't want to sound conceited or anything but he was fairly certain that if Kurt was at the top that he’d be able to topple him. It wasn’t that Kurt wasn’t attractive or anything but he’d worked really hard to get and keep himself in shape. He may not hit the gym as hard as he used to because he now knew that it was doing him more harm than good. And that definitely wasn’t the way to go now as Blaine was the one to stop him from doing it in the first place and he didn’t want to disappoint him. Although going shirtless more often around him wouldn’t hurt as he knew that Blaine appreciated his abs.

It helped that his confidence had taken a serious boost when he had ended up on the lists of all of the girls. It was nice to know that people he knew appreciated his looks as he also knew that they liked him for other things too and that made it feel better.

“Hey Sam,” came Blaine’s voice from behind him, “you look distracted. What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Sam told him, “awesome party last night by the way dude. We should have them more often. Even if Jake did look scared to death the whole time.”

“I really didn’t mean to freak him out that badly,” Blaine said guiltily.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam laughed, “he just wasn’t expecting it because you’re normally the biggest ray of sunshine to ever walk this earth. Besides it was really awesome.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Blaine said with a smile, “now excuse me I’ve got to go let Artie know that he probably stands a chance if he asks Kitty out.”

As Blaine walked away Sam smiled at how once again he and his best friend had the exact idea about what to do about Artie topping Kitty’s list. He was kind of mad sometimes that they hadn’t figured out how much they had in common significantly earlier. Then he headed off to find Brittany as he was sure she had some ideas on how he could look hotter and she’d get to enjoy it too as she was still his girlfriend after all.

~#~#~

It turned out that the session with Brittany could have gone slightly better. Not ideas wise – as always Britt had come up with some truly amazing ideas mixed in with ones that he’d never try in a million years. But she’d asked him why he wanted to look hotter and while he’d managed to stutter out an acceptable answer to the question it had succeeded in both making him feel really guilty for eavesdropping on and then lying to his girlfriend and making him question why he really wanted to be on the top of Blaine’s list. It didn’t stop him from talking to Blaine for much longer after gym class than he normally would after he’d taken his shirt off. He would have tried to make it longer than it was but Blaine had mentioned that they should really get a move on and was doing his best not to look at his abs at that point. Which Sam considered a point in his favour as Blaine only really got that awkward when he thought he was inappropriately ogling someone who he thought might be uncomfortable with it. Sam didn’t really get why anyone would be that bothered by a gay guy finding them hot but in this case it helped him see that he was making progress.

Now he just had to answer the question of why he was so interested in making progress at all. Shouldn’t it be enough that he was on the list at all? He wasn’t looking for an ego trip as he wasn’t into that kind of thing and if he was then he’d probably have been content with being at the top of his girlfriend’s list and on everybody else’s. Unless… oh! He’d never really thought of himself as being into guys but if he looked at what he was looking for in a person Blaine fit all of his criteria. And it was a fact that if he personally was making a list of the hottest guys he knew that Blaine would be at the top of that list.

Well that solved one mystery; he was so interested in this because he was more than just interested in Blaine. He figured he should be more bothered by this than he was but he’d always had an inkling that he had some attraction to guys he’d just sort of put it out of his mind until now because it didn’t seem important. Plus all of the people that he found himself wanting to date were girls. He was going to have to continue on with the plan for more than one reason now but first he had to talk to Britt again. He didn’t want to be unfair to her and he certainly didn’t want to cheat on anyone.

He found Brittany in the auditorium dancing on the stage and had to ask, “Aren’t you supposed to be in class in like five minutes?"

“Yeah but its history and I don’t really understand why the teacher keeps harping on about the past instead of teaching us,” Brittany told him, “So I’m not going to go.”

“Well I have to talk to you about something anyway so I’m kind of glad we had time,” Sam told her.

“Cool, what is it?” Brittany asked cheerfully.

“Britt, I think I’m in love with someone else,” Sam told her, “well I know I like them at least.”

“Oh, that’s good because I’m still in love with Santana but I didn’t want to break up with you because I didn’t want to make you said. And I couldn’t just sleep with Santana because Artie told me that was cheating. See you Sam, I’ve got to call Santana and tell her,” Britt laughed as she ran towards the door.

That had gone much better than Sam thought it might of. Although it now occurred to him that he wouldn’t have to say that Brittany had left him for Santana now which was how he had always seen their relationship ending. It was also the first time that he’d managed to have a relationship end without being cheated on or just plain dumped. He considered that an achievement and if he had his way he wouldn’t be getting out of his next relationship.

He continued with his longer than necessary shirtless locker room sessions. Although he made sure to not do it every time they had gym class as he didn’t want to look like or feel like he was being creepy. He also made of point of asking Blaine to tell him how his muscles were looking more often and compliment him more often in return. He could practically sense Blaine becoming more and more curious as time went on and eventually he was pulled into a side corridor on his way to Glee practice.

“What the hell is going on with you Sam?” Blaine asked, “I understand being confident with your body but something else is going on here."

“Okay, I have a confession to make. I may have heard you and the girls talking about your hot guy lists at the sleepover and decided I wanted to be at the top of yours,” Sam said sheepishly. It sounded kind of stupid when he put it like that. He was never very good at expressing himself at the best of times.

“Well, we’ll deal with the eavesdropping later and dive straight into why exactly you would want that,” was it his imagination or did Blaine sound slightly hopeful when he said that?

“I may or may not have a massive crush on you which caused me to kind of mutually break up with Britt although I did the official breaking up,” Sam babbled.

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting that,” Blaine said pretty shocked, “not that it’s unwelcome mind you. But I kind of always thought my massive crush on you was going to go unreciprocated.”

“Wait you have a crush on me too,” Sam exclaimed.

“I really thought it was obvious,” Blaine said with a slight smile, “you didn’t have to try to be number one on my list Sam. You already were.”

Sam couldn’t hold himself back any longer and lunged for Blaine’s lips kissing him as hard as he could. He tried to hold back a little bit but the minute Blaine shoved his tongue into his mouth he decided just to go for it. It was hands down the best kiss he’d ever had and if he’d known that was how boys kissed he would have done this so much earlier.

“Just for the record,” he said as the pulled apart, “you were number one on my list as well.”

“We still need to talk about your eavesdropping,” Blaine laughed. Sam just kissed him again to shut him up.


End file.
